


All This And Heaven Too

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Tristan non poteva partire. Elijah non poteva rimandare.La soluzione sembrava semplice, ma una sorda gelosia era cresciuta nell’animo del suscettibile Conte fino a renderlo irragionevole. Sarcastico.Elijah non aveva neanche provato a spiegare, entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene che le esigenze delle rispettive famiglie li avrebbero sempre costretti a piccoli e grandi sacrifici.No, niente spiegazioni. Erano più che adulti, erano antichi, e l’atteggiamento puerile dell’altro lo irritava e lo eccitava al tempo stesso.





	All This And Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Slice of life imprevista, in una mattina di settembre. Un po’ erotica e tanto tanto fluffy…  
> Dediche: A Miky. Spero che questo little monster con le guance non rasate ti piaccia. Lui dice che sta bene lo stesso.  
> A Abby: siamo ancora a Marsiglia. Non so bene come sia finita la vicenda di Inadu, so solo che loro sono insieme. Post season 5.  
> Rating: VM18  
> Note alle note: Quello descritto è un momento erotico in cui i due si parlano "sporco" e fanno sesso violento e sbrigativo... Ma prevede il pieno consenso di entrambi, e non è in alcun modo una violenza fisica. Naturalmente non indicherei questi due come esempio di coppia sana ed equilibrata.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**All This And Heaven Too**  
  
  
_And the heart is hard to translate_  
It has a language of its own  
It talks in tongues and quiet sighs,  
And prayers and proclamations  
In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures  
And short shallow gasps  
  
But with all my education I can’t seem to command it  
And the words are all escaping, and coming back all damaged  
And I would put them back in poetry if I only knew how  
I can’t seem to understand it  
  
And I would give all this and heaven too  
I would give it all if only for a moment  
That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see  
‘Cause I’ve been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all  
  
And it talks to me in tiptoes  
And it sings to me inside  
It cries out in the darkest night and breaks in the morning light  
All This And Heaven Too – Florence + The Machine  
   
   
 

   
   
   
   
I polsi serrati e la schiena sul materasso, l’aveva costretto ad ascoltare seducenti oscenità, insistite, quasi offensive, sul fatto che gli apparteneva, in ogni fibra del suo essere, e di lui poteva fare ciò che voleva. Nei particolari, in ogni indecente dettaglio, seguendo con gli atti alle parole: su ogni lembo di pelle, in ogni segreto di quel corpo morbido e resistente. Prendendolo in ogni modo e mormorando sulle sue labbra che lo scopo di ogni sua azione, della sua stessa esistenza da mille anni, era di essere la sua “puttana”.  
Quando la parola volgare era affiorata alle labbra del suo sire, la creatura aveva avuto un sussulto, forzando la stretta solida dell’altro in un impeto di ribellione.  
Aveva puntato le ginocchia, inutilmente, nella morsa tenace delle cosce del suo creatore, con l’unico risultato che il fatale abbraccio si era fatto ancora più saldo e prepotente.  
In quella tensione poche parole erano uscite dalle labbra di rosa: «Vai all’inferno…»  
«Oh, ma ti troverei lì… E lì saresti ancora mio. Questa sarebbe la tua condanna. Eternamente.» aveva risposto l’altro con una lama spietata di sorriso, aumentando la forza e la profondità delle sue spinte.  
Tristan aveva schiuso le labbra, serrato gli occhi, godendo segretamente dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
Era solo un gioco, violento e scandaloso, che come spesso accadeva era cominciato da una cosa seria e futile insieme: una piccola lite sull’organizzazione delle loro giornate. Un viaggio, imprevisto e non rinviabile, in cui Elijah avrebbe incontrato Vincent e ciò che restava della propria famiglia.  
Un viaggio in cui Tristan non era previsto, nel mondo da cui sempre si sentiva escluso, e che aveva motivato il suo gelido contegno nelle ore successive alla notizia.  
Tristan non poteva partire. Elijah non poteva rimandare.  
La soluzione sembrava semplice, ma una sorda gelosia era cresciuta nell’animo del suscettibile Conte fino a renderlo irragionevole. Sarcastico.  
Elijah non aveva neanche provato a spiegare, entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene che le esigenze delle rispettive famiglie li avrebbero sempre costretti a piccoli e grandi sacrifici.  
No, niente spiegazioni. Erano più che adulti, erano antichi, e l’atteggiamento puerile dell’altro lo irritava e lo eccitava al tempo stesso.  
Aveva finito con l’essere ancora più insolente di lui, fino a che le sue provocazioni non erano diventate esplicite.  
Intendeva proprio confermare la velata teoria di Tristan: che l’unico suo interesse in quel luogo lontano, in quella città straniera, fosse il sesso e la sottomissione della propria creatura. Intendeva ribadire che, al di là delle necessità del momento, comunque non gli importava di portarlo con sé. Non voleva che fosse parte di quel viaggio, né di null’altro, lasciava intendere. Meno che meno della propria famiglia.  
Quando con un braccio gli aveva circondato i fianchi, lo sguardo di sfida del suo amante aveva preteso senza parole la stessa asserzione. Che sì, lo desiderava e basta, senza troppi convenevoli e senza conseguenze.  
   
Molto bene, lo avrebbe accontentato. Lo voleva ora, prima di partire, e incurante di svegliare qualcuno nei momenti che precedevano l’alba marsigliese, lo aveva buttato sul letto, liberandolo rapidamente degli abiti. Non si era chiesto neppure perché fosse già vestito a quell’ora, certo erano cose di intrighi e di streghe, e strappando senza troppi complimenti i pantaloni eleganti e la camicia di sartoria, l’aveva preso subito. I preliminari ridotti a qualche morso sulle labbra e le sue mani che frugavano dappertutto, tra le stoffe a brandelli.  
«L’inferno è il tuo destino, e io ti seguirò anche lì.»  
«Sono nato per compiacerti?» aveva chiesto l’altro provocante e curioso, ritrovando il fiato dopo le prime spinte.  
«Sei nato per farmi godere.» La volgarità era uscita voluta e compiaciuta, troppo evidente per non essere scherzosa. Troppo convinta per non essere anche eccitante.  
Forse più scontata era stata la protesta di Tristan: «Sei un animale…» sussurrata con un filo di fiato, spezzata tra gemiti fin troppo invitanti.  
Non era quello che gli ripeteva da mille anni? Avrebbe dovuto prevedere la subitanea reazione. «Oh, Milord, è questo che vuoi? L’animale? »  
Afferrandolo alla nuca e costringendolo sulle ginocchia si era sollevato su di lui quel tanto che bastava per farlo voltare. La resistenza di Tristan non era sufficiente a fermarlo… ma forse Tristan non gli resisteva abbastanza. Di sicuro non ne avrebbe avuto la forza, poiché l’altro l’aveva preso ancora, imponendogli una posizione ingiuriosa e sottomessa, un braccio intorno alla vita e una mano che premeva la faccia sul cuscino, le ginocchia intrappolate tra le sue gambe, mormorando al suo orecchio che erano animali entrambi, e come tale egli agiva, come tale lo trattava e lo faceva suo.  
   
Erano venuti insieme, incuranti delle grida con cui riempivano l’aria azzurra, del mattino che glorioso inondava la camera dalle finestre aperte.  
   
Poi era restati così, abbandonati, il braccio di Elijah ancora stretto intorno alla vita dell’altro, sfiniti, appagati al punto da non avere neanche la forza di muoversi.  
   
Dopo un’ora erano ancora immobili, storditi e quasi senza fiato, respirando piano ma senza dormire.  
Elijah spalancò gli occhi, la coscienza che riaffiorava da quella sensuale follia.  
Il suo amante gli voltava le spalle, rannicchiato come per proteggersi. Ma gli era rimasto accanto, senza sfuggire il suo abbraccio.  
Attirandolo a sé lo costrinse a volgere la faccia nella sua direzione. Un’ondata di tenerezza lo travolse, mentre si chinava sul suo volto pallido e concentrato, dagli occhi ostinatamente chiusi. Sfiorò con pollice e indice il velo sottile di barba sulle sue guance, le labbra piene.  
Tristan aprì gli occhi.  
«Dunque è vero, sono la tua dannazione…» mormorò Elijah.  
Tristan annuì.  
«Me l’hai detto tante volte – Elijah serrò le palpebre. Poi lo guardò con le nere iridi brillanti, il contorno degli occhi era arrossato come dopo un pianto – L’inferno dovrebbe essere anche il mio destino.»  
Tristan sorrise, una smorfia insolente sul bel viso stanco. «Pensavi di meritare il paradiso?» poi in fretta distolse gli occhi.  
Elijah sul principio non disse nulla, limitandosi a scansargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, indugiando un po’ nei riccioli che si formavano tra le sue dita. «Io ce l’ho già il paradiso. – sussurrò cercando il suo sguardo - Ha occhi azzurri come l’infinito, e labbra fresche e sfacciate che non stanno mai ferme»  
Tristan tentò una risata, ignorando quel leggero fastidio ai lati degli occhi, come punture di spillo. «E tu sei il mio inferno – confermò ancora – Un diavolo un po’ ridicolo, a dire il vero, che usa espressioni da romantica educanda.»  
Elijah abbozzò una smorfia, stropicciandogli ancora un po’ il viso, godendo intimamente della carezza setosa di quella barba freschissima.  
Abbassando le ciglia e come sorridendo tra sé e sé, cominciò con un certo imbarazzo: «Tu non hai creduto a tutte quelle sciocchezze…» chiese accorato.  
Tristan bloccò la sua mano. Lo guardò per la prima volta con un’aria di rimprovero. «Non ci provare.»  
«Cosa.»  
«A scusarti. Non farlo. Era tutto vero. La lussuria e l’inferno. Non ti devi giustificare, non voglio. E io non lo farò con te. Il nostro inferno era vero quanto questo paradiso…» Lasciò andare le dita che aveva stretto con forza tra le sue, ma nel farlo volle ancora quella mano sul viso, come per una carezza.  
Socchiuse gli occhi al suo tocco, e sorridendo mormorò: «Tu pensi che potrei implorare di avere tutto questo, se i reggenti delle alte sfere dovessero decidere la mia eterna dannazione?»  
Elijah rise. «Potresti provarci… Anche se forse non basterebbe neanche il tuo elegante eloquio. »  
«Potrei chiedere al mio signore di emettere personalmente la condanna. Se non sbaglio ne hai facoltà. » Ora le iridi celesti erano di nuovo rischiosamente spalancate sul viso del suo creatore.  
Elijah ancora una volta provò un’inspiegabile vertigine. Sì, davvero gli era toccato in sorte un immeritato eden.  
Si schiarì leggermente la voce: «Io ti condanno a un’eternità con me, Tristan De Martel» mormorò piano, ma con solennità.  
«E…» lo incalzò Tristan.  
«E?»  
«E hai intenzione di impormi il supplizio da subito? » chiese Tristan con impazienza.  
Elijah lo guardò, un po’ confuso, poi chinò il viso per un bacio.  
Tristan indugiò con le dita sul suo collo e sui capelli corti ma ingovernabili, ispidi sotto le sue dita delicate.  
Chiudendo gli occhi ignorò l’orologio che segnava tre ore alla partenza dell’aereo di Elijah.   
   
    
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
